


Pathetic

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Gavin - Freeform, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post Revolution, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, at least on RK900’s half, bad writing as usual, didn’t really expect much from me, on Gavin’s half, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Gavin and RK900 break-up, Gavin tries to drink his pain away and Lauren just wants to help.Or;Gavin has a melt down and can’t deal with shit he caused.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Me Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571275) by [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo). 



> This work is very inspired by falsteloj’s “Make Me Smile” one-shot collection for Reed900. Go check them out as they write amazing fanfics!

  
  
“Dude what the fuck is up with you? You look like shit.” Is the immediate thing Gavin heard upon entering a bar he commonly went to that was in the outskirts of the city.   
  
  
“Not in the mood, Shaun.” He snarled, slumping into a free seat and wordlessly pointing to the shelf for the bartender to figure out what he wanted.   
  
“Oh fuck off dude. But seriously, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Gavin glared at that and made sure to show his displeasure by gritting his teeth and giving a very intense death stare to the bitch that was known as Lauren Winter.   
  
  
“Fine don’t tell me,” she huffed holding her hands up in mock surrender, “just let the bad thoughts take over and fester inside your tiny, little mind, making you even more of an asshole than normal. I’ve seen you like this before Gavin. Who’s the guy that dumped you this time and why was it? Did he catch you cheating on him when you said you were out “working late”? Was the guy actually married? Did you-“   
  
“-SHUT THE FUCK UP SHAUN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!” Lauren sighed at the aggressive tone Gavin’s voice had taken and took a swig of her beer.   
  
“I was just wondering,” Lauren protested, her voice sounding petulant. It made Gavin’s left eye twitch and his fist clench so tightly his nails began digging into his palm.   
  
A gentle clunk signalled that the bartender had placed Gavin’s beer down but Gavin didn’t bother looking up or thanking the man, instead opting to chug the whole thing down before waving his hand for another one.   
  
“This isn’t healthy Blow_Job9000™ and you know it. So just get it over with and tell me what’s wrong,” she repeated, taking another gulp of her beer.   
  
  
  
  
“...it was a guy...” Gavin revealed after a long minute of silence   
  
  
  
Lauren raised her eyebrow, hinting for him to continue.   
  
“...he’s also an android...” Gavin forced out and his head snapped to Lauren at her choked sputter.   
  
Lauren swallowed the beer that she nearly spat out before she freaked out even more.   
  
  
“What the hell happened to you that ended up making you end up doing.. that? The Reed I know would have made some kind of big “androids aren’t alive they’re just machines” speech. He wouldn’t have sex with one even if you paid him. Please tell me that’s all you did. Please tell me you didn’t get attached and-“ but Lauren cut herself off when she saw how dejected and how clearly upset Gavin was when he shakily nodded.   
  
“Oh Reed...I’m so sorry...it must be hard to love someone who’ll never love you back.” Gavin felt a burn in the pit of his stomach and an unpleasant twisting tried to force words out his mouth.   
  
  
Words he didn’t want to say.   
  
  
And especially not to Lauren-   
  
“He didn’t dump me.” Gavin blurted out and Lauren looked shocked at his sudden statement.   
  
  
“He...he wasn’t the one who did the breaking up I...I told him we were done..I told him...” Gavin trailed off once more and closed his eyes again.

 

”Why don’t you tell me from the start?” Gavin nodded, opening his mouth to tell her where the fuck shit went wrong.

 

  
ONE WEEK AGO

 

  
  
“Hey shorty! Come here and take a look at this!” Reed yelled at RK900 from the other side of the strange apartment covered in thousands of pictures of the revolution’s leader Markus.   
  
  
“What is it, Lieutenant Reed?” The cool voice of RK900 made an internal shiver run through Gavin.   
  
Why the fuck did he have such a smooth and sexy voice. This isn’t fair! CyberLife are idiots for making perfection in physical form!   
  
“Reed?” Gavin jumped in surprise at, not so much RK saying his name out of nowhere as he was used to the android being a spontaneous little fuck but, the fact that he was touching him.   
  
“RK?” Gavin said as calmly as he physically could (as this is Gavin we’re talking about and he never sounds that far from blowing a fuse).   
  
“Yes Reed?” RK asked, his face masked of all emotions though Gavin could see the curiosity behind those hypnotising and deep grey eyes.   
  
“Back the fuck off.” The android immediately took a step back sensing that Gavin wasn’t far from resorting to harming him,   
and the curiosity previously in the corner of his eyes had instantly vanished leaving nothing in its wake.   
  
  
The android frowned in the prison that was his mind (as he hadn’t yet officially deviated like almost all the others had) and tried to think of what he had done to aggravate his love-the poor android never thinking that anything was Gavin’s fault.   
  
  
For the rest of the day Gavin was explosive and extra irritating to everyone in a close vicinity to him (especially RK) and his partner still couldn’t figure out what he’d done-which was making his LED light flash yellow far too often than it normally did (which was almost never).   
  
  
After their shifts were over Reed stormed out, car-keys in hand, and drove home just as RK walked through the front doors of the DPD.   
  
RK felt a slight sting at the fact that Gavin hadn’t waited for him like he had started doing a few months ago and was about to begin his walk home when a cheerful voice stopped him.   
  
“Hey Connor 2.0!” RK800 beamed at him, an amused Hank standing by his side.   
  
“Connor, stop trying to get people to call him that.” Hank chided softly, though the doe-eyed Android didn’t understand what he did wrong and just pressed a kiss to Hank’s cheek making the Lieutenant’s cheek gain a slight pink tint to them.   
  
  
  
RK felt envious of them.   
  
  
  
“Do you want us to give you a ride?” RK800 asked, though what RK was sure he actually meant was “would you like Lieutenant Anderson to drive you to your home while I sit in the front seat as we both know he’d rather drop dead than let anyone drive his precious baby”.   
  
“That would be very much appreciated RK800.” RK replied, getting an even wider smile from RK800 and a snort and quiet remark from Lieutenant Anderson along the lines of “polite little bastards”.   
  
  
After Hank they drove him home RK said his goodbyes and walked to the front door of his and Gavin’s shared apartment (RK had moved in four months ago).   
  
Upon entering the flat, he noticed with an almost unnoticeable frown that Gavin didn’t seem to be at home, though his car keys were on the kitchen counter signalling that he had been home at some point.   
  
  
RK began to reconstruct what had happened after Gavin had come home and where he could have gone.   
  
  
What he concluded left a horrible ache in what felt like his thirium pump regulator.   
  
  
  
  
Gavin had gone out drinking.   
  
  
  
Presumably to get...   
  
  
  
  
RK felt scared and errors began to cloud his vision.   
  
  
  
  
He dropped to the floor when his legs suddenly stopped working and he curled into a foetal position.   
  
RK let sobs escape him for the first time in his admittedly short life and cried until the early hours of the next day.   
  
  
When his throat eventually became raw and scratchy he attempted to calm himself down by taking in unnecessary breaths and pushed himself off the floor, heading to one of the large mirrors in the flat.   
  
  
Looking at himself he felt disgusted.   
  
  
  
The area around his eyes looked puffy and swollen, his normally styled hair was messy and resembled what humans called “bedhair” and his nose was tinted a light blue.   
  
  
  
Pathetic.   
  
  
  
RK went to the bathroom and fixed himself up, making sure that nothing looked out of place or out of the ordinary to the untrained eye.   
  
  
Normally only Gavin was able to see through his outward appearance and walls, though RK had the sneaking suspicion that not even Gavin was likely to bother at this point in time.   
  
  
RK finished tidying himself up just as he heard a doorknob turning.   
  
  
  
Gavin was home.   
  
  
  
RK sucked in another unnecessary deep breath and opened the bathroom door, his task now being to understand what he did wrong and why his beloved Gavin was being so distant and cruel to him. RK thought they had gotten past that point and that it was now behind them, sure it was a small little crack in their relationship but that was all it was before.   
  
A small mistake made in the past, that wasn’t meant to happen again.   
  
  
After leaving the bathroom he confirmed what he had already predicted that night.   
  
  
Gavin had gone out and he had slept with someone.   
  
  
RK took in Gavin’s appearance:   
  
[bite-marks and bruises all over his neck]   
  
[swollen lips]   
  
[cheeks flushed]   
  
[breathing is elevated]   
  
[heart beat is faster than normal]   
  
  
Why? RK wanted to ask though he instead chose the more appropriate and less intruding question;   
  
“Where have you been, Detective Reed?” RK inquired, careful to keep his emotions masked perfectly and face blank.   
  
“What’s it to you tin-can?” Gavin scoffed and moved to go to the kitchen.   
  
But before he could make it past RK, a robotic arm stopped him.   
  
  
“Please tell me what I did wrong Gavin. I hate not knowing what I’ve done to upset you.” Gavin’s eyes widened at the begging and pleading tone RK’s voice had taken, his partner having never sounded this...desperate before.   
  
  
  
  
But Gavin’s shock quickly faded into something cold and reserved.   
  
  
Gavin turned and looked RK dead straight in the eyes and said;   
  
“The truth is I never loved you. At all. I was only pretending. Though you can’t really blame me can you? I mean I doubt you are capable of blaming me or anyone else for anything. You’re so spineless and weak.” Gavin spat, poking RK in the centre of his plastic chest where his chest would have been if he had one, “Why on earth would anyone ever like something like you?” Gavin sneered at him before pointing at the front door.   
  
“Get.Out.” Gavin glared at him and for a moment RK didn’t move.   
  
And then Gavin was raising his hand and RK quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and left without another word.   
  
  
BACK TO THE BAR

  
  
“What.The.Fuck. What the actual fuck Gavin!?” Lauren exclaimed, eyes narrowed and disbelief shown clearly on her face.   
  
  
“Why the fuck would you say something like that to him? And why would you cheat on him!?! What the hell did he do that was so bad you had to hurt him like that!?!” And even if you didn’t have feelings for him that is really fucking low.” Lauren was panting, confused and disappointed with Gavin at the end of her little rant.   
  
Gavin kept his mouth shut, squeezed his eyes tightly closed and a tear escaped the corner of his eye.   
  
  
“Gavin?” Lauren asked softly, putting her hand on his arm.   
  
Gavin burst into tears and buried his face into her neck, not caring that anyone could see him being a complete crybaby.   
  
Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist, startled at the random embrace but squeezed him in her arms nonetheless.   
  
  
“Gavin please tell me why you just ruined the best thing you’ve ever had? And it better be a damn good excuse or I swear to fucking god I will fucking strangle you.”   
  


  
  


“...I was jealous…”

 

“Sorry what did you say?” Lauren asked as she rubbed a hand across the back of Gavin’s leather jacket.

 

“I..I was jealous…” Gavin smacked himself internally and realised just how fucking _stupid_ his reason was.

 

“You were..jealous?” Gavin nodded, tightening his hold on Lauren.

 

“Of...what exactly?” Lauren couldn’t think of a single reason that Gavin could be jealous unless...he was just jealous of how perfect his boyfriend was?

 

But even Gavin didn’t seem like the kind of guy to be jealous of his own partner…

 

“I thought that..he was getting close and...I didn’t like seeing him with them and…they were acting so friendly with each other and...and…” Gavin was gasping and sniffling and just an absolute mess in Lauren’s arms.

 

“Breath Gavin, Breathe.” Lauren rubbed circles across Gavin’s back, getting him to a state that wasn’t him being on the verge of a panic attack.

  


“..I love him Lauren...I love him so mUch.” Gavin’s voice cracked midway through his sentence and he was so worn out and sleep-deprived that he fell asleep. Lauren just sighed, pulling her wallet out of her pocket and paying for both her and Gavin’s tabs.

 

“See ya David,” The bartender waved at her and Lauren hoisted Gavin up, carrying him bridal style back to her car.

  


After driving Gavin home and rummaging through Gavin’s pockets for a key, Lauren opened the door and walked through the flat, finding Gavin’s room easily and placing the sad, drunk man in his bed.

 

She removed his shoes and jacket and pulled the blanket over him.

 

Closing the door quietly behind her she headed for the front door only to see a figure standing in her way.

  


“Who are you-“

“Who are you-“

 

The human and android stared at each other neither knowing what to say.

  


“My name is RK900.”

 

 _Shit. This looks bad_.

 

“Me and Gavin weren’t fucking.” Lauren immediately blurted out.

 

“Well it’s none of my business. I’ll be going now. Have a nice evening.” RK didn’t bother looking and scanning her for anything.

  


He knew what he would find.

  


_Guess me and Gavin really are done._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so fucking bad i applaud myself.


End file.
